Shun's Gift
by Kounellii
Summary: Aphrodite is nervous after Shun sends word that he's going to visit him. After all, he was the one who killed Shun's master: Cepheus Daidalos. Bonus Ch: Reunited after the fight with Artemis and Apollo, Marin and her brother Touma share a family moment
1. For Your Roses

**Shun's Gift**

_Irrelevant Maverick's comments_: Aphrodite was ordered by Saga (then posing as the Master of Sanctuary) to kill Daidalos (thanks Incisivis), Shun's Master. Shun fought Aphrodite to avenge his Master in the Twelve Temples Battle in Saint Seiya. Now everyone's revived, but has Shun forgiven him?

_Disclaimer_: I disclaim Saint Seiya but one day, I will be a specter in the anime.

-+Shun's Apartment+- **Full SS Hades Manga scanlation link at bottom!**

Seiya and Hyoga each have a hold of a blue mattress. They easily set it down in Shun's empty bedroom.

"Wow, Shun. I still can't believe you're taking the room next to mine. It's like we're in college or something!" exclaimed Seiya, slapping Shun on the back.

Shun had decided to start living on his own and the others got wind of it. They all pitched in and helped carry his few belongings to the dockhouse where Seiya and a few other people rented too.

"Thanks for your help guys!" said Shun cheerfully. He puts down his box of clothes. Taking out an envelope, he hesitantly shows his friends the content.

Hyoga takes the piece of paper from Shun.

"A plane ticket? _To Greece?_"

Seiya and Shiryu look over Hyoga's shoulder. They couldn't for the life of them, think of a reason why Shun would travel to Greece alone.

"I've just sent a letter to Aphrodite. June came by and she should've given it to him by now," said Shun. The others blinked.

"APHRODITE?"

-+Pisces Terror+-

In the Garden of Narcissus; Aphrodite, Shura, and Deathmask pondered over the situation.

"So what? The little Bronze brat just wants to talk to you. Now, what I wanna know is why you dragged me by the ear all the way out here!" yelled Deathmask.

He and Shura were each unceremoniously screamed at at 2 in the morning by the Pisces Saint, who's hair was uncombed and with a morning breath that smelt like dead fish.

Aphrodite began rambling, "I thought it was just a letter from an admirer! So I opened it and… and that BOY wants to..!"

Shura, used to Aphrodite's sudden panic-attacks (though usually from running out of conditioner) pushes him down onto the soft grass. Deathmask falls onto his back, just staring up at the early morning sky.

Aphrodite takes a deep breath and explains, "I mean, he defeated me already! What more does he want? A HUG?"

-+Talk Time+-

"Hello? Aphrodite-sannnn?" called Shun at the entrance of Pisces House. He was wearing his orange sweatshirt and jeans. The young Andromeda Saint decided against wearing his cloth, thinking that it might increase the tension between the two.

"Don't answer!" whispered Aphrodite urgently. Shura and Deathmask came together to make sure Shun actually gets invited in. They sighed.

"OI! We're in here!" called Deathmask. Shura immediately shoves a refusing Aphrodite towards his living area, which consisted of a carpet topped with dozens of large pillows for sitting. There was a small wooden table in the middle.

Aphrodite crosses his arms and stares Shun down. Shun pulls out a package from his sweatshirt's pocket.

"If that's for me, just leave it here and carry on," said Aphrodite, making a shooing motion. Shun smiled in return, sending chills down Aphrodite's spine.

"Shun, come in. I have tea ready," said Shura politely. Aphrodite glared at him. Reluctantly, they take a seat where Shura brings in the steaming cups.

Shun takes a sip. "Aphrodite-san, I just want to thank you for allowing me to meet you on such short notice. I really want to talk to you."

He puts the teacup down, but it spills on the table.

'Now's my chance!' Aphrodite starts walking backwards, away from the table where Shura and Shun started cleaning up the mess. He bumps into someone.

"Man, if you really don't want to see him that badly, I guess I'll send him off for you," muttered Deathmask.

Aphrodite looked down at the ground in shame.

"Aphrodite-san?"

Said person jumps up 3 feet in the air at the sound of his name, so close by. Shun was approaching them, too fast for Aphrodite's comfort.

But luckily, the Pisces Saint was saved by the bell. Shun takes out his cellphone out of his sweatshirt's pocket. "Hello? Seiya, I… What? But how'd you guys…? Okay, okay. I'll meet you guys in Athens… Bye."

Aphrodite lets out a sigh of relief. His young adversary is about to leave, sooner than he expected. Yet somehow, he didn't feel happy about letting it end like this.

"Sorry, Aphrodite-san."

Aphrodite smiles and waves his hand as if to let him know the apology doesn't matter.

"I'll come back later!" His smile freezes over.

Shun heads down the stairs. Shura walks into Aphrodite's room.

"Aphro? Shun left this. He said it was for you," said Shura. He hands his friend the package. Aphrodite hesitates, and then opens the package. He takes out a small rectangular box and reads the card attached to the ribbon.

Dear Aphrodite,

Today is the anniversary of my master's death. I know that you were under orders to kill him. We fought, and I did so to avenge him. But when I fought you, I could sense your unique nobility. You tried to have mercy on me, telling me to give up. I thank you. But what I really want you to know is this: I forgive you.

-Shun

Deathmask and Shura traded glances.

"Heh, he said you're nobility is 'unique'! He's calling you WEIRD!"

The Crab and Goat Saints cracked up laughing. Aphrodite shoves two white roses up their noses. While his two best friends were having their blood sucked out, the Pisces Saint takes off the top of the box.

He walks over to the opening between two pillars. In the distance, he could see Shun, walking slowly towards the exit of Aquarius House.

"Thank you Shun," said Aphrodite, holding up a delicate vase with a simple heart-shaped gem on it.

Owari

_EXTRA_: **Saint Seiya Hades Manga scanlations** at: (dot)com. Credit goes to **thehua** and **sonmichael** who gave me permission to post the link. Please leave a Thank You at their forum. Reviews will be nice too!


	2. Sweet Twin Bells

**From: Bronze To: Gold -+Sweet Twin Bells+-**

Irrelevant Maverick's comments: Just a special one-shot fic for Marin and her brother, Touma, from Saint Seiya Heaven Overture movie. At the end of episode 24 when Seiya defeated Misty, another Silver said that Marin had gone to Sanctuary looking for her little brother. But when she got her mask, she lost all of her memories.

Disclaimer: I disclaim Saint Seiya and all the other movies of it as well as Extreme's lyrics-I highly recommend you watch the video on youtube.

-+-+For Summer+-+-

Off in the distance, a few trainees could be seen running around. Kiki, Mu's apprentice, was among them, teleporting left to right. A young, auburn haired boy walks quietly up the hill observing the trainees playing around.

In the window of his new house, given to him by Saori as a token of her appreciation for saving her life, hangs two bells. The wind blew, causing the bells to ring delightfully together, creating a nice melody. They worked like chimes.

"Mar- Sister, have you finished training for today?" asked Touma, noticing his older sister with identical auburn hair.

"Yes, well, I was a little… I mean, I wanted to make my rounds again before I switch patrolling with Shaina," said Marin, a note of embarrassment in her voice. She actually came to his house to talk with him a little, but with her made up excuse, she has to go on patrol now.

The two have decided to stay in Sanctuary, even though Touma is a Tenshi ((angel)) of Artemis. Seiya was completely overjoyed that Marin, whom he thought was his sister, had finally reunited with her brother (although he wasn't too happy to know it was Touma, who had beaten him up a few weeks ago).

All four, including Saori, were able to seal up Apollo. Saori had him sealed in a pillar with her name written on a seal. The Gold Saints were once again freed by Athena's blood with the help of Artemis, who had finally seen what love can do.

Seiya brought his sister, Seika, back home with him to Japan. Miho, Shiryu, Shunrei, Hyoga, Ellie, Shun, and Ikki decided to spend the summer together at the Kido summerhouse. The same summerhouse Saori had used to take care of Seiya when he was under Hades' curse.

But for Marin and Touma, spending time together was quite awkward. Both were so set and quiet in their own ways that they didn't know how to react to each other.

Touma, trying to be more brotherly, decided to accompany her on patrol. It was an attempt at least.

"So Mar-, sister, you didn't tell me that you were a Silver Saint. I remember a long time ago, you used to wear a yellow tunic… but now, you dress like an amazon," said Touma smiling humorously. Marin glanced at her younger brother.

"If you're trying to tease me, you're doing it rather poorly Tou-brother," finished Marin.

They were both trying to get used to calling each other brother or sister like they used to when they lived in the village. Beneath her mask, she smiled awkwardly, but warmly at her brother.

Passing trainees working on their cosmos and nodding in greeting to other saints, they strolled side by side down a beaten path.

At the end of the path, there were white-washed houses with a well in the center. Touma, without thinking, ran towards it.

"Wait! Touma!" cried Marin, running after her brother. They both stop before the well.

"Mar-, I mean Sister! This is our village! It's been right beside Sanctuary all along!"

Marin takes deep breaths, her heart beating so fast which was unusual for only running a short distance. In truth, her heart was beating fast due to her fear of her brother disappearing again.

"Yes… I see. I had forgotten where I came from and when I was finally accepted as a Silver Saint, I grew to forget about our family. I even lost hope of ever finding you again…"

Touma, who was watching his sister speak with so much regret, replied, "Well, once you found my bell, you remembered. You even searched for me without really knowing if you'll find me. Tha-that meant a lot to me."

Marin gazed quietly at her younger brother's profile against the setting sun. The last orange rays of light illuminated his auburn hair and his blue eyes glowed, just like their mother's. Marin had black eyes like their father.

'You're no longer a little boy anymore…' thought Marin sadly. When she was little, she had to take care of him because their mother died in labor. Their father had died not too long after in his grief. Her masked face looked down at the cracked pavement.

Touma's eyes widen. His ears picked up a familiar tune. "Marin! It's our song!"

Off in the distance a guitar was playing, a young boy sings to the tune.

Saying I love you  
Is not the words I want to hear from you  
It's not that I want you  
Not to say, but if you only knew  
How easy it would be to show me how you feel  
**More than words** is all you have to do to make it real  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
Cuz I'd already know

**More than words**

Now I've tried to talk to you and make you understand  
All you have to do is close your eyes  
And just reach out your hands and touch me  
Hold me close don't ever let me go  
**More than words** is all I ever needed you to show  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
Cuz I'd already know

The two siblings, reunited after several years, each sang the parts to their childhood favorite song, "More Than Words".

Marin couldn't help but think how well it matched them. 'We may not say a lot and maybe we don't say I love you, but we already know that we do. Our love is more than words…'

"I remember, we'd sing this song over and over. You even learned to play a little of the guitar just so we could sing it whenever we wanted Touma," said Marin, sniffing and sobbing.

"Yeah… even though it's a song for lovers, I still like it," said Touma, wiping away his tears. Hearing her sniffling, he leads his sister behind a tree. With both hands, he takes off her mask. Marin looks down, eyebrows scrunched together in resistance.

Touma smiles, "Just like the song that can be for lovers, I think it can be for all types of love Sister. So don't act like you've broken a rule because I'm NOT your lover. I'm your brother, and I have every right to see your face."

Marin looks up at her brother's smile, she giggles through her tears. "You're right Brother. I have yet to hear of a rule that says I can't show my face to my own brother."

Hand in hand, the two siblings walk towards their old home. Wondering what memories they'll find…

Owari


End file.
